bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arelys Arriola
| birthday = | gender = Female | height = 157 cm (5'2") | weight = 58 kg (128 lbs) | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Víbora | roleplay debut = }} is an with plans to wrest control of Hueco Mundo from its current rulers: , , and . Appearance Arelys Arriola is a female Arrancar with long black hair and green eyes. Mysteriously, she seems to have no Hollow mask remnants like typical Arrancar. However, like Ulquiorra Cifer, she has green teardrop markings appear below her eyes and her Hollow hole is located in her neck, above her collar bones. She wears a white uniform, similar to those previously worn by 's , which consists of a short, long-sleeved top; a knee-length skirt; black rings around her waste; and a black sash. She also wears black, high-heeled shoes. In the past, she was a black Hollow who evolved into a white Hollow after devouring the majority of her clan. As a Vasto Lorde, she was humanoid and bony, with a white exoskeleton and mask, green eyes, two large horns, and a pair of black wings on her back. History Arelys Arriola began her life as a Hollow. Overtime, she became part of a clan of Hollows that included Ulquiorra Cifer, and evolved into a Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra left the clan after watching it begin to devour its members, but Arelys survived and emerged victorious, adopting a similar white form to her lost clan-mate. She later shed her mask through natural methods and became an Arrancar without ever joining 's army. She was confronted by members of the Wandenreich during their conquest of Hueco Mundo during the , but she proved too much for them. However, she retreated beneath the sands before she could be discovered by Yhwach. Powers & Abilities : As a former Vasto Lorde-class Menos, Arelys possesses a combat power above that of a captain-level .Bleach chapter 197 Her spiritual pressure is noted to be exceedingly cold. * : Arelys possess the mysterious ability to resist burn damage, whether it be from natural fire, Kidō, Zanpakutō ability, or in general. She emerges from such attacks completely unscathed. Sadaharu Urahara has speculated that this ability is somehow related to a Quincy's Schrift, though how she possesses one is unknown. In reality, Arelys simply exerts her exceedingly cold and snuffs out any heat coming off of a target's attack. : An ability mysteriously connected to Arelys's lack of Hollow mask remnants. By focusing over her face, similar to how a dons their mask, Arelys can take on the appearance of any being, spiritual or physical, that she has seen or knows the look of. This ability also allows her to copy her target's voice, clothing, and physical effects. This ability has been compared to Kidō in its nature. Zanpakutō : Areylys's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard with a white hilt and black eye-shaped tsuba. * Resurrección: It's release command is . The release of Víbora unleashes pure black in the forms of flames that seem to burn away Arelys's sealed form and reveal her released state. In her released form, Arelys becomes demonic and batlike. She sprouts two large black wings from her back, which can be used for flight, and her clothing fuses together so that she now sports a long, white dress. She also grows two large horns on either side of her head. Mysteriously, her Hollow hole also relocates to the center of her abdomen and enlarges. Her Resurrección is noted to look like a cross between Ulquiorra Cifer's own Resurrección and Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. This is, she claims, due to the fact that they are of the same clan of Hollows.Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, pages 58-63 : Resurrección Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed. * : While Ulquiorra was the only Arrancar among the capable of a second Resurrección form, Arelys was the second Arrancar to achieve it outside of the Espada due to her connection to her clan. Her form is similar to Ulquiorra's, but with a few noticeable differences. In her second release state, Arelys becomes even more demonic. She retains her large black wings, which now are sprouting from her lower back, as in her former Hollow form. She also possess a whip-like black tail. Her skin tans considerably and she retains more feminine features. However, her arms, legs, and breasts are covered by black fur. Her eyes become yellow, though she retains green sclera. Weaknesses Sin Máscara: Her disguise ability cannot mimic her target's or unique abilities. As a result, she often suppresses her Reiatsu to sell her disguise. Fracción Arelys has a Fracción of her own. Unlike the Fracción of 's army, Arelys's Fracción is not composed of but s. More notably, her Fracción serves as her battle mount. * is a Hollow that takes the form of a large, red . He is but is supposedly extremely intelligent, and he acts as Arelys's mount, especially in battle. It is unknown at what stage of Hollow evolution he is; however, his is comparable to an 's, making him exceedingly dangerous. Trivia * The artwork used to represent Arelys unintentionally resembles a female Ulquiorra Cifer. The two Arrancar share similar eye colors, facial markings, Hollow hole locations, and Zanpakutō designs. * Arelys is heavily inspired by both and from 's . * Despite not being an , Arelys has an aspect of death. Her aspect of death is . References Category:Arrancar Category:Females